Wolves
by LionshadeSC
Summary: Belle travels into the forest with a mission, however it doesn't turn out as she hoped.


Belle cautiously walked in to the forest, her feet slightly crunching on the underbrush beneath her. The basket in her arms hung empty, swinging close to her side. The young woman released a shaken breath, shivering slightly as she tread into the forbidden forest. When Rumple first allowed her to go outside, he strictly forbid for her to exit the castle grounds beyond the fence. She agreed, not wanting any part of the dangerous forest, as compelling as it was.

However her desire for adventure would not be brushed aside.

So it was with excited anticipation that Belle broke Rumple's strongest rule. Her eyes narrowed as she held the basket closer to her. While she stood outside in the sunshine of yesterday her eyes spotted a barren hillside, littered with bushels of berries.

_That would make a good jam, or maybe something in a pie_, she told to herself.

In luck, Rumplestiltskin told her that night of an errand he needed to run. Belle felt a little fearful for a moment, the thought of being alone in the huge castle, but Rumple reassured her that he would be back by the time the sun disappeared below the horizon.

Belle saw this as a perfect opportunity to pick those berries.

_The forest can't be that dangerous during the daytime, right? _She reasoned as she stepped past the forest boundary, encasing herself in the darkness. Her throat clamped as her heart beat in excitement at this new little adventure. She walked confidently through the forest brush, moving her hands over tall grasses and ferns, tree branches touching her face and head.

_I forgot how much I liked to be outside_, she recalled her childhood warmly, thinking of her little adventures with Gaston in to the forest. He always felt so sure that he needed to protect her when it would be Belle running off, taking the lead on their expedition.

Belle glanced around the darkened forest, eyes bright as she quickened her pace, approaching nearer to the hill where she would fill her basket with dozens of berries.

She came to the berry patch, brightening instantly when she saw how much berries there were. Blackberries, blueberries and some raspberries. It would take her _hours _to fill all these up!

Belle eagerly set to work, sitting down comfortably at on the ground, placing the berries in her basket, satisfied as it slowly began to fill up inch by inch. By noon she was about halfway up the basket, fingers darkened from the juice. Her stomach grumbled, demanding for some food. Belle went to the bushes, eating enough berries so she felt she would never need to eat another again.

"We're almost done," she said to herself, clapping her hands against each other, as if trying to get some of the red juice from her fingers. She moved her basket, now much heavier than when she started, going further up the hill, resting at an area untouched by any elements or creatures. Belle daintily plucked the berries from their stems, popping a few in her mouth per bush to make sure they were okay.

"The raspberries are a little sour but they're not all bad," she said quietly to herself.

Before she knew it, the sun began to make its way to the horizon. Belle got up hurriedly, lifting her heavy basket with her. "Rumplestiltskin will be home soon; I better get off before I get in trouble."

Belle made her way back in the dark forest, clutching the basket protectively against her body. Her steps sounded loud, clumsy in the quieting forest as sunset approached closer.

The forest seemed practically pitch black now so Belle could hardly see where she was going. At one point in walking she tripped, stumbling a little so a good handful of berries came tumbling from the basket.

"Oh, shoot!" she cursed quietly, bending down to scoop some up back in the basket.

Belle stood back up, wiping her again wet hands on her apron, quietly steaming that she allowed herself to be frightened when there was clearly nothing to be frightened of.

Just as she completed this thought, a growl sounded behind her.

Belle whipped around, spilling more berries. She paid no heed to these ones however, all her attention focused entirely on the sound that came from the thick darkness of the forest.

"Hello?" she asked, forcing her voice to raise in volume so she didn't sound frightened. "Is anyone there? Rumplestiltskin?"

No answer followed her question. Belle straightened her shoulders a little, feeling more confident in herself. She stood back up, walking in the direction of the castle.

She only took a few steps when the growl came again, more numerous, more threatening. Belle's heart skipped a beat, chills jolting up and down her spine as she froze where she stood.

_Great seas. Wolves? Bears? Mountain lions?_

Her thoughts were answered with a chorus of howls that jerked Belle's mind train, sending them scattered, fluttering through her brain.

_Wolves, right_, she affirmed, walking faster, practically running to the castle. The young woman could have sworn she heard the sound of running beasts, panting breaths and dark, course growls.

_I don't remember the castle being this far away_, she thought fearfully to herself, legs stretching out as she quickened her pace more, fear beating her heart.

Belle stopped in her tracks when she came to an unknown clearing, covered in tall pale grass coming to her waist with a huge rock in the center of the field. Her eyes widened in fear. Okay this was _no where_ near the castle. She lifted her head up, gauging the sun's direction in the great orange sky.

_It's near the end of sunset. Oh gods, Rumplestiltskin is going to be so mad. What if I never make it back to the castle? He'll think I'm trying to escape oh this is just _great.

Belle stiffened, hands tightening around the handle of the straw basket when at least four bushy gray wolves made themselves known, the lead one taking the highest spot on the monstrous rock.

The human girl gasped, taking a step back, the wolves only taking a few paces forward, heads lowering as they began to growl, lips curling over yellowed teeth.

Belle began to turn.

They sprang.

The young woman weaved through the tightly strewn trees, air gasping through her lungs as she ran for her life, dropping her basket amidst the chaos. The wolves pursued her, saliva dripping from their mouths, growling, barking to each other, ordering positions to kill the female owned by Rumplestiltskin. They still heard their mistress's voice in their minds, "_Find the girl, and kill her immediately, before that imp realizes the immense danger she is in."_

Hunt, kill.

The lead wolf barked to the beta, running ahead, past the girl to cut her off.

She ran right in to him. He leaped at her, forcing her on to the ground. Belle squirmed underneath him, crying, screaming for help from whatever divine entities could hear her. The wolves gathered all around her, eyes gleaming a devilish red. Belle screamed again, her voice cut off as the wolf placed a huge feral paw over her throat. The beast almost seemed to grin at her, growling in satisfaction as he felt the skin covering her neck gently break as his claws pinpricked her, precious blood seeping out.

All the wolves heard their mistress's voice in their heads, prompting them, "_Kill her_."

"Rumplestiltskin!" Belle screamed, ignoring the pain that flashed up her throat when she did. "Help me!"

The moment the wolf's jaws could enclose around her throat there came a sudden, thundering crack. A snarl, more feral and beastly than any of the wolves, ripped out its throat. Dark black-green claws flashed at the wolves, tearing through their fur and flesh. The weight on Belle disappeared as the wolf released a yelp, flying against the nearest tree.

Belle sat up in time to see the wolves circle their attacker, the Dark One glaring at them, eyes sparking in fury. His lips curled into an expression that could be described as a sneer or his familiar impish smile. He didn't glance to Belle, only keeping his attention on the surrounding wolves as he growled out in their language, "_I can tell you don't just hunt her for sustenance. Tell me, who sent you to kill what is mine?"_

"_The mistress in black," _snarled the leader, ears flattening against his head. "_She gave us her bidding and we did as she ordered. We live to serve her."_

Rumple narrowed his eyes, "_Were you created to do her bidding or were your born from the naturalness of this world?"_

"_Born of the sky, stars, earth, trees and water. We were born as naturally as you," _the leader responded proudly, still suspicious of the strange human before him.

Rumple curled his lips, _"_She _sent you then?" _He glanced to Belle, who was at her feet by now, hands red from blood.

"_She has also tainted your minds, giving you _reason," Rumplestiltskin confirmed. _"But what you have done is not the fault and my servant is not harmed. It is for this reason alone that I allow you all to live. But may you remember this," _Rumple growled this out, _"May your species for generations remember of this encounter, that I gave you life and that if you ever, _ever _come near what is mine again, I will make sure you all _die." At this the wolfs' tails ducked beneath their bellies, whimpering in fear from the threat. The Dark One looked back to the wolves. He flicked his wrist, the red glow from the wolfs' eyes disappearing, taking away their intelligent mindset. The wolves all blinked, as if shocked where they were. Sensing a strong magic pulse from the human looking creature in front of them, they fled, tails streaking behind them as they bolted into the forest.

Belle stared at Rumple, eyes wide in shock. He looked coldly back to her, glaring. "What were you trying to do dearie? Escape? There's no escaping from our deal, not from me," he took a few steps to her.

Belle felt a quick anger rise in her chest, anger that he would dare even _suggest _she'd go back on a deal she _willingly made_.

"Never!" she said, the last syllable choking out as a sob when she wanted it to come out strong. Rumple raised his eyebrows as he gazed at her. Her expression wrenched and she set off past him. "It's late and you're probably hungry."

He gazed after her wonderingly before calling out, "Dearie?"

She whipped around, tears brimming her eyes. "_What_?" she demanded.

He smiled to her again, lips curling in victory, "The castle, is that way," his finger deftly pointed in the opposite direction. The being could have sworn he saw her prickle in anger as she spluttered, "Of course!" taking off where he directed.

Rumple allowed her to take the lead, walking slowly with his hands held behind his back, giving off a meandering pose. After a minute of walking he sped his pace so he grabbed his arm around Belle's waist. "I'm tired of walking."

In a snap the pair were in the castle. Instantly Belle brushed away from him, not facing her master as she asked, "What would you like to eat sir?"

"I'm not hungry right now. You are dismissed for the night."

Belle nodded, walking briskly away.

Rumple stared after her in admiring awe, wondering at where she got the resilience to stand up against him.

~earlier that day~

Rumple stared after the princess, now with legs instead of a fish tail. He smirked evilly to himself, imagining that queen's face when she would realize she'd been duped again by his schemes.

"Okay then. Just one more errand and we'll be done for the day," he said quietly, preparing to snap his fingers, transporting him to another region of the kingdom. However, a voice, shrill with fear broke through his mind, sending his blood running cold.

"_Rumplestiltskin! Help me!_"

Rumplestiltskin flinched, eyes growing wide. "Belle," he whispered.

In an instant he transported himself to her, eyes flickering in fear as he momentarily absorbed his surroundings.

The forest, why was she in the forest?

Rage that she broke his rule coursed through him as he whipped his claws out, slashing through the flesh of the wolves that dared try to touch belonged to him.

~present~

Rumple flexed his claws in his bed, looking at the dried blood, recalling the stains on Belle's hands from her own blood. He blew on his fingers, cleaning his hands with the smallest amount of magic.

"What I do for that girl. . . Sometimes she seems more trouble than she's worth." He thought of her endless curiosity, the way she always kept the tendency to stick her nose in others' business.

With a flick of his hand, Rumple dimmed the light from the torches, keeping his room in light as he sunk in his bed, falling to sleep.

Rumple shot his eyes open, wild eyes scanning the darkness of his room. He extended his magic beyond the limits of the castle, sensing for any intruders.

No one was invading his home, but he could have sworn a scream woke him from his slumber.

It had to be his imagination; what else could it be?

Just as his mind began to settle down with the comfort of it being his imagination, a scream definitely sounded from below. The Dark One jerked in his bed, instantly jumping from his chambers, transporting to the door of Belle's room.

"Belle!" he called, knocking his fist on the door. From inside he heard her thrashing in her bed, her throat raw from screaming. "Belle!" he called again. "I order you to open this door!"

She didn't respond from him, only screaming in answer.

Now really worried, Rumple magically transported himself into her room. He took a moment to take in her writhing form, legs tangled in the sheets. Another scream came out, shrill and raw, jerking Rumple awake. He rushed to her, getting on the bed. His hands held tightly on her shoulders. She thrashed underneath him, kicking, screaming even louder.

"Belle! Belle! Belle wake up!" he called to her, his voice falling on deaf ears.

Rumple clenched his jaw. Using a small pulse of magic he flashed it over her, encasing her mind, calming it, reminding it to wake up.

At this her eyes flew open, blue orbs flickering around in fear. She felt her master's hands tight on her shoulders, keeping her in place. When Rumplestiltskin realized she was awake and calmed down, he released her. Belle gasped for breath, her chest rising for air. Glancing to where Rumplestiltskin sat, she lifted herself up.

"You were having a nightmare," he confirmed, voice tremulous, "I'm sorry for trespassing into your room."

Belle only stared at him, eyes blank, devoid of emotion. Rumple shifted where he sat, uncomfortable from her gaze. "I didn't mean to-"

He cut off as Belle jumped at him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Rumple jumped, expecting for her to try to stab him, but he only felt warmth spread through his body as she clung to him, sobs racking her small form. Rumple stiffened for a brief moment, eyes widening fearfully as he felt her press her body to him, the warmth of her figure extending through her thin layer of clothes, seeping into his heart, making his face flush.

"Belle," he murmured, trying to ask what was wrong.

"They were everywhere," she whispered to him, her voice hoarse, eyes watering in fear as she clutched desperately to him. "Fangs and glowing red eyes. . ."

_The wolves_, Rumple thought quietly, thoughts grim.

Moving with deliberate slowness, Rumple moved his arms, enfolding around her, bringing her closer to him as he absorbed her body heat. She withered into his chest, melting against him as she cried, releasing the fear from earlier that evening. Rumplestiltskin brushed his hand down her hair, whispering, soothing her with the soft velvet of his voice.

Neither knew how long it took for Belle to calm down. It could have been hours or minutes. They only felt the heavy embrace of sleep close around them, shutting their eyelids, taking them to the realm of their dreams.

Belle opened her eyes, warmed by the sunlight coming in through the windows. She stiffened when she realized there was a face excruciatingly close to hers, so close she could taste the smell of his breath, look over every section of his strangely carved face, the shining glint in his cheeks that shimmered gold on his pale green skin.

He looked almost, beautiful.

Belle felt fear and shock claw in her as she suddenly realized _who _she was in bed with. She began to sit up but his hand grabbed her waist, pulling her back to him with near uncharacteristic strength. The young servant blushed as she felt herself pressed up against him, but didn't struggle, knowing this would only wake and anger him when he realized his situation. He'd be extremely embarrassed as well if he knew she was awake to acknowledge this moment of openness.

The thought of the tender actions he showed her the night before made her heart flutter in her chest, to know her 'evil, monstrous' master did have feelings of empathy towards others. The fact he showed that to her made her faith restore in him, knowing that even the Dark One himself could show kindness to someone in their time of pain and suffering.

Belle glanced to her captor as he held her close, nuzzling his face in her hair as he whimpered out her name, "Belle, my sweet Belle."

The girl's heart clamped up, picking speed as she tried to calm her racing heart.

_And that glint in his eyes when he came to rescue me, was he actually worried? _Belle thought this to herself as she again slipped into sleep.

Rumple woke, keeping his eyes closed as he absorbed the warmth of the sun rising in his room. He held the clump of blanket covers closer to him, the cluster of blankets almost feeling like a human body curled next to him. . .

His eyes shot open at this thought, mind instantly replaying the previous night's events. He looked at her soft brown hair, curling close to his face, tickling his nose. The Dark One realized in embarrassment of his hands secured firmly around her waist, keeping her closer.

He released her, but the second he started to move away, her small hands moved forward, clutching on to his shirt, wrapping her tiny hands in the fabric, moving him closer so their faces were practically touching. Rumple's face flared in embarrassment. Awkwardly he tried to pry her hands from his shirt with no luck, only receiving her face burying into his neck, her warm breath breathing against his skin.

This was awkward.

Rumple began to move away from her again, using more force to get her hands off his shirt. He stood to his feet, dusting himself off. Just at that moment, Belle chose to awake, her sleepy eyes staring at him, disoriented.

"Rumplestiltskin? You're still here?" she asked, yawning after she questioned his motives.

He looked uncomfortable; she could tell, the faint flicker in his eyes, the unnecessary shift of his feet. "Oh, just wanting to check up on you. You had quite a scare from that dream last night didn't you?"

"I did," she stretched out her arms. "I'm sorry for sleeping in. Shall I prepare you breakfast?"

He glanced over her before flicking his wrist, causing the drapes to move back over the window. "No. Get some sleep. You deserve it after your little adventure in the woods yesterday, which reminds me," he moved closer, stepping so he stood at the side of her bed, a mere few feet from her. "What were you doing in the forest anyway?"

"I was gathering berries to use in the kitchen," she informed truthfully.

Rumple felt distrust rise in him, only settling when he knew she wouldn't lie to him. "What for? You have all the materials you need to make something here."

Belle began to settle back in her bed, "I know but, I miss being outside."

Guilt grew in his heart. Rumplestiltskin found no answer.


End file.
